dartzinfozonefandomcom-20200213-history
Nork Quests
Poison Bow * Head to N-5 and hunt the Haunted Area for an Ivory Arrow * Trade the Ivory Arrow in the same area for the key to the Roc Lair * Open the Roc Lair, and defeat the Roc. Loot the Roc Egg * Take the Roc Egg to the Northeastern corner of N-5, and trade this item for the Bow * Congratulations" Ratburrow Sash / Urmak Boat Pass (Aleria Access without UGH) * Visit Ratburrow Town on N-3.5 and speak with Mungho (Mun, Rat) * Explore the area and kill a rat, bring this corpse back to Mungho * In the same town, visit Mayor Dagano. Speak with him (Dag, Mission). He will require 4 items * Head to N-3.5 and defeat the Spider Queen and obtain her Egg * Head to N-3.5 and defeat a Dark Guard and relieve him of his Axe * Head to N-3.5 and defeat Sanquins until one drops an Egg * Head to N-3.5 and defeat the Minotaur and relieve him of his Axe * Bring these items back to Mayor Dagano and speak with him (Dag, heathen - Dag, Spider - Dag, Sanquin - Dag, Bull) and he will give you the Ratburrow Sash. * Congratulations! +4 Halberd * Head to the KM Dungeons and relieve a Minotaur of his Axe * Take this Axe to the prisons east of Nork Town (Be quick, or Bring Infravision as Lurkers Cast Darkness) * Head north of the entrance and take the stairs down * Once on Prisons-1, head south to find another staircase leading to Prisons-2 * Once on Prsions-2, you will find the Halberd Trader NW of the stairs behind a closed door. Trade to receive your reward. * Congratulations! Nork Full Plate - Level 16 * Head to the SW part of the land of Frore. (Bring Respirate Disc, Helm, or Boots!) * Swim from the Western tip of the land and head South West / West to find an opening in the water leading south. This is the Leviathan Lair * Head into the Lair and defeat the Leviathan and relieve him of his Egg. * Take the Leviathan Egg east of Frore to Malcom and collect your reward * Congratulations! Betty Atonement Quest * Visit Betty's Father in Frore, his name is Artimus and speak with him to obtain Betty's Doll (Art, Daughter) * Head Northwest across the water to the area where vamps reside. Blow a hole into the main room. Then blow another hole in the middle-west wall of the room to reveal a cave, with Betty at the far end. * While holding the doll, betty will attempt to follow you, however baddies can still attempt to slay her, so keep her safe! (Recommend bringing a friend to clear ahead while one escorts if having trouble!) * Guide Betty back to her father to complete the quest, become atoned for your sins , and receive a random treasure (Sometimes a willpower potion!) * Congratulations! Dancer Boots - Level 15 * Head to N-5, and hunt monsters to find a silver key. * Head to N-7 and hunt monsters to find a Wooden Bolt (or if you're brave, visit the RD lair) * Open the Dancer Boots trader door (located directly south of locked door leading to N-8) using the silver key * Trade the wooden bolt to obtain your reward * Congratulations! Lizard King * Locate Sir Halden in Nork Town, speak with him to start the quest (Sir, oath) * Visit Annalie and speak with her before heading into Nork Dungeons (Ann, wards) * Head to the southwest corner of N-2 and stand on the hex to be teleported to the Lizard King Lair * Defeat the Lizard King to receieve his 1/1 or 2/2 Golden Ring, and a Doll. * Return to Annalie with the Doll and speak with her to receive +1 constitution one time (Ann, doll) * Congratulations! Lightning Hammer * Head to M-3, and hunt for Ninja's. On occasion these ninjas will spawn wearing a Black Ninja Robe, which looks very unlike any other robe in the game. * Bring IV Disc or Helm as Darkness is a pain down here. Liminv can be used to scout the floor unhindered. * **TIP: Ninjas can wear multiple cloaks. Be sure to #look at Ninja '''if there is a ninja wearing a wool cloak, as he may have a BNR under it. * Kill a BNR Ninja, loot your Robe. * Return to Maeling Town, and trade it to receive your reward * Congratulations! '''Goblin Lord * Head to N-1 and hunt the monsters for a Silver Key * Take the key to the southeastern corner of N-1, and open the door to kill the Goblin Lord. Loot his key and the Purple Gem he drops, and open the other locked door. * Speak with Pelagus to show him proof the Goblin Lord's Demise (Pelagus, Proof) * Take the ring Pelagus gives you and speak with Genetta (Genetta, Pelagus) * Take the amulet and ring you receive from speaking with them and return to Hector in Nork Town * Drop ring and amulet at Hectors feet and speak with him to receive your reward (Hec, heirloom) * Congratulations! Uzi Chain Lair * Head to the Town of Frore and head southeast from the eastern gate to find two parallel buildings. * Open the building on the right and drop into the northmost section of the hole to fall to the realm of the Lich * Head north to find a building, and go all the way around to the northwestern side of the building, and blow the wall to enter * Kill the Lich and search him to find a necklace that will allow you to teleport via the silver hex to the next lair. * Continue to kill each Lich until you reach a large lair, this is the Papa Lich lair * Kill the papa Lich, and search him to claim your reward * Congratulations! Frore Club House * Due to the secret nature of the quest, Click Here to view the Frore Club House Quest line. Strength Halberd * Head down into KM-5 and hunt the Minotuars in the area for their Blood and Roots. * Many different roots can drop, however you will need a 6oz Root (Double click to determine Ounces) * Any Blood found can be used. * Kill Slith or get an MT to get to the trader behind Slith Lair. To obtain the key to the door, Kill slith, take the key he drops and use it to unlock the door between the Minotuar Guard cages north of the lair. * Take the Minotuar Blood and 6oz Root to the trader to obtain your reward. * Congratulations! Mummy King Amulet * Head to N-3 to hunt monsters for a silver key * Take the key to the Northeast corner of N-3, and use it to unlock the door to the Mummy King Lair. * Slay the Mummy King and return to a tanner to the corpse and receive the Mummy Cloak * Take the cloak behind the West Bank of Nork, and trade it to Wartberg for your reward * Congratulations!